Bleeding Heart
by Yume-Fantasy
Summary: He's back and Tiffany is willing to give her life to him, despite her love for her children. Chucky is not happy with his family, but the relationship between this dysfunctional family might just work after he comes back from hell to become part of the family, permanently. "Welcome back Chucky," She greeted playfully.


Happy Halloween! I will post my Child's Play fanfic, today. The title sucks I know... but I wanted something to reflect Tiffany's feelings for Chucky. Storyline focuses after Seed of Chucky and leads to a time skip that takes place after Curse of Chucky, because I wanted something similar like this to happen. This is my first fanfic on this movie franchise, so I have flaws in the characters and they might be out of character. I wrote this story because I love Chucky and Tiffany.

This is a one shot and it contains mild cursing and a sex scene, but won't be featured here since it might be considered MA. Visit profile for more information. Copyright for characters belongs to Don Mancini creator of Child's Play franchise, Jennifer Tilly/Brad Dourif the actors for these awesome characters. This work is only written for my own entertainment, no infringement is intended.

* * *

Thunder and dark clouds coveted the sky as voodoo magic was involved in the upcoming storm. A soft laughter escaped from the inside walls of a guest room on the second floor of a huge mansion. The voice belonged to none other than Tiffany Ray, who possessed the body of Jennifer Tilly. She smiled evilly at the doll who sat on the bed.

"Welcome back, Chucky." She greeted playfully at her ex-husband. She was holding a knife in her hand.

Chucky's blue piercing eyes glared at the human woman. "You fucking bitch!"

He noticed that he was still stuck inside the body of a doll. The doll's body had been repaired and fixed with a new make-over. He knew underneath the new skin was his old scarred body. Chucky gritted his teeth eyeing the knife in Tiffany's hand.

"Did you bring me back to get your revenge, Tiff?" Chucky commented, wryly. He seemed amused by her choice of weapon.

"Not at all, Chucky," Tiffany replied back with a sly smile. It was true that he wouldn't hesitate to kill her if she went against his desires. He has already killed her three times, after all. Yet, even after coming back to life after what he'd done to her, she still loved him very much.

Chucky stared at the woman who betrayed him with a suspicious glare. "Is that right? Well then, I see that you successfully transferred your soul to that body you wanted."

His voice was not kind. The auburn haired doll stood up on the bed and took in his surroundings. He noticed that they resided inside the mansion of the Hollywood star life that Tiffany had taken over. The memories of the crazy events played in his head making him infuriated that his own family betrayed him.

"Yes, these past nine years I have made my dreams come true while you slept in hell. " Tiffany shared with Chucky in a bittersweet tone. She placed the knife down on a nearby shelve and walked over to sit down on the mattress. She knew that she was exposing her life to her ex-husband and famed serial killer. It did not matter as she decided that she would trust him, even if he was a monster.

"Seriously Tiff, why did you bring me back? I never expected you to be the one to bring me back to life." Chucky stated with interest in her decision. Even if he was angry about his wife's and son's betrayal deep down he knew he wouldn't make them suffer too badly for their actions.

"I missed you, Chucky. Even though you're an asshole, I have forgiven you for what you did to me. Back then, I didn't want to understand you because you were so obsessed with being the famous doll-killer. I just wanted our family to be happy." She confessed allowing Chucky's small doll hands to grip her neck. He stood on top of her lap and was a little above her eye-level.

"My life is yours if you want it." Tiffany said in a soft voice, before she felt him squeeze her neck. Her lungs pleaded for air, but none came. Several seconds passed by and Tiffany's vision grew dark as she smiled in satisfaction knowing Chucky was happy. His grin was so full of vigor it brought joy to her heart.

Sadness replaced her smile when she thought about her children. Would Chucky hurt her children once he got rid of her? It was most probable he would, but she decided to not worry about it knowing that everything would turn out to be for the best. Even if it meant that she couldn't be around to witness her children grow up.

Her mouth opened to say 'I love you' but blood was the only thing that spitted out of her lips. Tiffany's hand reached to caress his shoulder, before Chucky released his hold on Tiffany's neck. His blue eyes were still staring at her coldly.

"I won't kill you just yet. There are several people that are on my list to kill. I think it's about time for them to meet their fates by the cursed hand of Chucky." Charles Lee Ray proclaimed watching as Tiffany catches her breath. A bruise of his abusive grip had formed on her neck which he knew would eventually heal overtime.

"I'm assuming that you want me to help you," Tiffany managed to cough her words out. She held a hand to her neck, before she regained her posture and placed her forehead against Chucky's face.

"I'm glad to hear that we're starting on the good side, Tiff. Yes, I'll need your assistance." Chucky smiled evilly as his blue eyes stared into her green eyes.

"I'm the only one who is able to understand you best." Tiffany smiled in satisfaction, before her bloody stained mouth pressed a kiss on his mouth. He pulled away from her mouth before he dropped himself to the floor on his two legs.

"Where's the… kid?" He stated trying to not refer his transgender son to shit face. Glen/Glenda whatever that kid had become was a child he was still proud to have with Tiffany, despite the current circumstances. Although, if he recalled correctly he had two children since Glen/Glenda's soul could have been divided into two different bodies. He did not wish to upset Tiff after making up with her over their differences in their living lifestyle. Still, why couldn't Tiff understand that a life without killing is meaningless?

"He's downstairs with Glenda watching television." Tiffany replied back in a soft voice. She stood up and opened the door to the guest room deciding that the twins should get re-acquaintance with their father. She knew that Chucky would never kill her children even though deep down in her heart a seed of doubt was silently hidden away. More than anything, she was afraid that Chucky would snatch away her beautiful children from her side.

They both walked downstairs noticing that Glenda and Glen were standing on the bottom step of the staircase. The nine year old twins stared at their mother and father with silent stares. The sound of the cartoon television playing in the background was heard.

Glenda decided to speak up her thoughts," So you brought father back to life. I never expected you to bring him back, mom."

"Mum, are you okay? He didn't hurt you?" Glen asked in a soft voice worried showing on his face. His eyes held fear for his father.

"I'm alright, sweet face. Don't worry about me." Tiffany said with a soft smile.

"Mother doesn't talk about you, but I know you are our father." Glenda's voice was sweet, but an edge of indifference was heard.

"I see there is no need for introductions. " Tiffany tensed when she heard Chucky's cold words. During his absence, she always avoided talking about him. Her children especially Glenda had always wondered why her father had to die and didn't become part of the family. When Glen/Glenda doll's soul got transferred into real humans, Glen kept most of the memories of his father with him, while Glenda inherited her father's traits.

"It seems you have raised the children well, Tiff." Chucky commented, wryly. He gave a smug smile that made Tiffany sad. She had struggled as a single mother, but she was a proud mother to her children nonetheless.

"Don't expect your father to be back. I got business to take elsewhere." Chucky stated not liking the stare of his children on him. He knew that he was not a good father to them and he didn't expect them to love him back. Preferably, it would be best to keep them away from him for a while.

Glen went to his mother's side and hugged her leg. Tiffany patted her young son's head trying to assure him that everything would be okay. Glen hid his face away to avoid staring at his scary father. Chucky walked past his daughter noticing her sharp glare. The child seemed to hold a grudge against him, but he didn't really care. He knew that Glenda was more like him and had a better killer instinct than Glen. He still preferred his son over his daughter.

Tiffany knew that Glenda was upset with her father because Chucky had never acknowledged her potential to be a good daughter. Chucky had always preferred Glen over Glenda, because he wanted a son. Tiffany knew she would have to have a serious talk with Glenda later on when Chucky was no longer around.

"Well then, how about we all have a nice family dinner, together? " Tiffany proclaimed trying to break the tense atmosphere. She watched as her ex-husband walked inside the dining room without saying a word. Even though she referred to Chucky as her ex-husband, he was still her husband by name since technically they weren't divorced and she was still married to him after becoming his bride. She still didn't know if he considered her his wife, though. Maybe, she was just one of his many possessions.

"What the hell are you all standing there for? Get the fuck inside here, kids! Let your mother cook dinner for us." Chucky's seething voice reached the children's ears.

Tiffany was making her way to the kitchen before her stern glare narrowed," Chucky don't cuss in front of our children, you jackass!"

Glen's leg shook in fear, but he slowly went inside the dining room. Glenda released a soft breath of annoyance. _So this is what you call a 'normal' family, huh. It's ridiculous that I have a doll for a father. _Glenda thought with a stern face. She followed after Glen and took her place on the dining room table.

Outside the mansion, the harsh rain was starting to calm down, but the thunder in the sky indicating that brewing danger was just around the corner.

* * *

Two years later….

"What the hell is Chucky thinking?" Tiffany exclaimed in anger. She threw an old photo of Chucky and her in the trash bin. The message scribbled on the back was a nuisance to her. It read broken promises that belonged to her monster of a husband.

_I'm crazy for loving him…and thinking my love would keep him by my side. After mailing him off to England he has not made any attempts to contact me. He must be having fun killing people; I guess he'll never change._ She took out her favorite pack of cigarettes and took out one to light it up with her cigarette lighter. She enjoyed the nicotine flavor in her mouth, before releasing a puff of smoke.

She had her dyed blond hair loose around her shoulders. She was dressed in a tight navy blue dress and her green eyes were filled with desire to murder someone.

Her plan had transitioned smoothly in helping Chucky move around the world by mailing him to his next target as the doll killer stealthily punished his enemies. It's been seven months since she'd last heard of her husband. She was furious as hell.

Tiffany and her children had moved elsewhere, leaving behind the famous Hollywood life. Tiffany was done with being a Hollywood star, as she rather enjoyed her new hobby. She had taken up poker, but now and days a little killing didn't hurt. Rome wasn't built in a day, you know.

"Will I ever be set free from this cursed love…?" Tiffany wondered in deep silence. She put out her cigarette using the nearby ashtray, before moving over to stand in front of her closed curtains. Tonight, she was all alone. Glen and Glenda had gone to spend the night at a friend's house. She knew it was ridiculous, but she missed them already.

The blonde haired woman released a soft sigh not aware of the blue eyes staring at her from behind. Chucky grinned devilish as he approached her unguarded body, a dagger in his hand.

"How did you get inside?-"Tiffany voice was cut off as a sharp blade connected against her neck. She glared at the curtains ignoring the trail of blood run down her chest.

"Missed me?" Chucky spoke in a deadly, serious tone.

"Not really…" Tiffany replied back in an honest voice. The blade dug against her throat reminding her that her life depended on him.

"Now it's not very nice to be a hypocrite, Tiff." Chucky said before removing the knife from her neck. He admired the crimson liquid glide down from the stainless steel.

Tiffany moved away from the window and went inside the bathroom to take care of her wound without saying a word. Chucky removed his shoes and decided to lounge on Tiffany's bed. His blue eyes were ablaze in fury that Tiffany had ignored him. He'd at least expected a compliment for a well done job.

His soul no longer resided inside a doll. He had finally found a human body he could call his own. It had taken him a while especially after getting his opportunity to get rid of Andy and after transferring Alice's soul into her grandmother's body. The little girl ended up suffocating to death in the end. It had brought him irrevocable pleasure in making people suffer these past two years.

Tiffany had wanted them to become a normal family, yet she ignored his human body. Perhaps, the bitch had changed her mind about wanting a normal family. He would never understand women.

Tiffany walked back inside her bedroom, a gauze bandage on her neck. She glared at the man lying on her bed. "What the fuck Chucky!" She exclaimed furious to find him on her bed and for the wound he gave her. She was not about to let him get away in inflicting scars on her skin and the body she had been taking care of over the last eleven years.

"That's no way to talk to your husband." Chucky grinned as he stood up and met her halfway across the room. He loved to invade her personal space as he stood only a foot away from his good looking wife. He loved it even more when she didn't push him away.

Tiffany tried to ignore the passive aggression in his voice as she took in his ivory skin and black hair tinted with strands of auburn. His hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. His usual cold blue eyes observed her face for any hint of emotion.

"You look good enough to taste." Chucky gave a small laugh.

"Thank you," Tiffany blushed while replying back, feeling flattered. Her gaze was still furious, though.

"It's been so damn long since we've lain together, hasn't it. I doubt you've been a saint…" He whispered huskily in her ear with an edge of distrust. She did not let passion consume her as she loved how his breath fell upon her ears.

"You don't have to worry. No one has ever touched this body… you already know me, I will only sleep with someone I love." Tiffany answered back. She allowed her eyes to downcast and made a trail with her hand on the lean muscles in his new body, before focusing on the dagger.

"Is that right?" Chucky stated, before he allowed his fingers to trace her soft and full lips. His hand cupped her face vigorously making her gaze meet his own. Tiffany watched as his mouth pressed against hers in a forceful kiss.

The rough kiss slowly started being consumed by lust and passion. Tiffany pulled away before his tongue could brush against her own. She looked away from his gaze aware of the goose bumps on her skin. She was afraid of him forcing her to do things she didn't want. Even though her conscious didn't want to make love with him, her body wanted something else, entirely.

Chucky pulled away from her before he lit a cigarette and took a slow drag out of it. Tiffany stayed silent realizing that Chucky was respecting her decision. He may not be the nicest person, but he would never force himself on a woman. From her many years of living together with Chucky in the past, she knew that he was not a rapist, like her alcoholic father had been.

Her cell phone ringtone broke the silence in the room. Tiffany picked up her phone and answered when she noticed that it was Glen. "Glen, what's wrong sweetie?"

"Mum, I had a nightmare again. Do you think dad is nearby?" Glen asked his mother over the phone. He worried about his mother being alone when his father could arrive and kill her at any moment he wanted.

"Sweet face, don't worry about that. Look everything is fine here, don't worry your dad isn't going to hurt me." Tiffany winced remembering the knife cut on her neck.

"Mum, is he there with you? I don't want you to be alone with him. "Glen had a sudden urge to leave his friend's house and check upon his mother. He knew that she sometimes lied to protect them from his scary father.

"…. I was just reading a book. Your father is here, but he's not in the same room. I made sure to lock the door. Don't worry sweet face, I'll be alright. Now try to get some sleep okay. Mommy loves you," Tiffany answered in a sweet voice convincing her son that everything was alright.

"Okay, mum. I love you too." Glen said with a soft smile before ending the phone conversation. Tiffany sighed in relief.

"I see he is very protective of you." Chucky commented as he stared at Tiffany. He watched her nod her head. "….He hasn't fully gotten over what happened back then." Tiffany clarified, before taking a tentative step towards him.

"Have you eaten dinner, yet?" She asked him changing the conversation.

"No, but I'm not hungry." Chucky said before he motioned to the bed. "Let's go to sleep."

She knew arguing wasn't going to get her anywhere, especially when she knew Chucky had a bad temper when he didn't have it his way. Tiffany stared at him suspiciously before she took out some flannel shorts and a shirt to wear as pajamas. She knew her nightgowns were too indecent for her to wear around her distrustful husband.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Tiffany answered before she retreated to the bathroom. Before she closed the door, she heard his voice. "I'm sorry Tiff for attacking you earlier."

His words warmed her heart, deciding to forgive him. When she returned back, the lights were turned off and each went to sleep on their side of the bed. Tiffany ignored the solitude as she clutched the sheets to her body. Her eyes closed a silent tear escaping from her.

Many hours later, Tiffany woke up from her frightful nightmare. She had been dreaming about her past, again. The nightmare had been more dark and twisted than from her real life memories, though. She released a sigh, before noticing that her hand was gripping her husband's hand.

She let go of his hand and turned her body to face Charles. She jumped in surprise finding him awake, his blue eyes piercing her brown eyes. Chucky took into account that Tiffany's doll green eyes replaced Jennifer's brown eyes when she was in high spirits.

Tiffany stared into his eyes, before looking away. She always had an obsession for his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Are you feeling, okay?" He dared to ask. Tiffany nodded before she scooted closer to him. She was afraid to ask him, but decided that there was no need for her to hold back.

"Can you hold me, Chucky?" Tiffany requested in a soft voice.

"Sure," Chucky wrapped an arm around her waist. Their bodies pressed close together under the sheets. Tiffany smiled in content, before she hugged him and pressed her cheek against his chest. "Goodnight."

(More of my story can be found in my LJ account. Thank you for reading this!)


End file.
